Gilbert to Berry
by Brooklyn Andrews
Summary: Its been 6 years since McKinley but Rachel now wants to meet her long lost sister.. Little does she know that her sister comes with alot of drama. Now nobody knows what possibilities the future may hold.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story only the plot I am only doing this for fun no money is being made off of it. WARNING OOC characters and this is an AU.**

It has now been 6 years since her glee days at McKinley high, She and her newly wed husband Jesse st james are just settling into their new loft in the small town of Mystic falls she was on a quest to find her long lost sister somewhere in Mysitic Falls. While Jesse unpacked their belongings Rachel prepared dinner it was a special night, their first night in Mystic Falls. As the night aproached she and Jesse heard a knock on the door, he answered the door and a women with long blonde hair in a dark green jacket appeared.

"Hello, my name is Rebekah Donovan i am the town mayor, i just wanted to personally welcome you to mystic falls." behind her was a small brunette by the name of Beth. Rachel was just coming out of the shower when he closed the door she said "Jesse who was that and what do they want?" Jesse told her all about the mayor but Rachel didn't seem suprised... I wonder why? The next morning Rachel woke up and went for a jog but while she was jogging she saw that someone was following her, so she stopped and went for a coffee there was this coffee/bar on the corner called "The Mystic Grill."

"Well hello Victoria."

"Klaus what do you want."

"You hurt my brother dearly you know it, so why come back to Mystic Falls this is not you home anymore."

"My dear Klaus I warned you that if you let your brother follow me back to Lima he would be hurt."

"So I assume that you expect Elijah not to hurt your tasty human boyfriend? Does he know who you are?

"He knows as much as he needs to know, Elijah should have learned from his little story with Katherine."

"So why are you here, if you are here to hurt Elijah then it is in your best interest to leave.

"Anyways, so how is Caroline/ Wait that's right she dumped you for another hybrid?

"Leave town or else Victoria!"

"I'm only here to show my brother that his what you want to call her, his love intrest is just that she should not be his wife! But goodbye now and we shall meet again. When your beloved sister is on the white oak dagger you tried to kill me with."

"You wouldn't"

"Goodbye Klaus, maybe next time choose your victims closely."


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week:**

Jesse has been getting suspicious as to why Rachel has been sneaking out during the middle of the night. The next time Rachel leaves Jesse follows her to this seller known as "The Lockwood Seller" there she meets her old friends Bonnie, Caroline and Elena along with their boyfriends Jeremy, Stephan & Damon. He is shocked because he thought that she didn't know anyone here he quickly backs up once he sees what happens next.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Elena and Rachel were having a feast on someone who looks like Finn, he ran away but with the hearing that vampires have they heard him running through the forest. They thought that he was just some random human so they raced to see who could get him first and lets just say it was none of them. They came across Rebekah holding Jesse ready to eat him. "Miss mayor, if I may ask if you didn't want to eat me then why do you want to eat me now?" " Because you idiot you didn't invite me into your home!" out of nowhere Matt yells "REBEKAH STOP! HE BELONGS TO VICKI" she quickly through him away, by then Rachel arrived with all of her friends they were shocked that she married a human. Jeremy was furious that someone he once thought was his one true love left him and even went as far as to fake her death for some singing and dancing human. Jesse was confused "who is Victoria? My wife her name is Rachel she is human" when Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes she said " Jesse I'm not who you think I am, my name is Victoria that one right there that is my brother Matt I am a vampire and I was adopted by my dads but my real mother and father Jenna Gilbert and Peter Maxwell gave me up for adoption. "Then why did he tell me that his name is Matt Donovan?" " His mother is Peter's wife so she raised him as one of her own so he changed his name to Donovan after his mother Kelly Donovan." **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the story Vicki and Jeremy have not dated neither have Matt and Elena.. I'm calling her Vicki for now on because that is her real name..**

 **Two Days Later:**

Jesse has been terrified of Vicki ever since he found out that she was a vampire, he has been sleeping on the couch and when we she drinks or eats something red he gets uncomfortable..

"Jesse I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was afraid this would happen."

"Rachel or Vicki which ever you are, you should have told me. This changes everything now."

"How does it change anything. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"Why are we really here?"

"I want to find my sister I need to find her, she has something that I need."

"Who is she? Is she a vampire too!"

"My sister's name is Caroline Forbes or her real name is Caroline Maxwell..."

 **Adoptive Certificate**

Child's birth name: Victoria Serena Gilbert- Maxwell

Child's adoptive name: Rachel Berry

Child's birth parents: Jenna Gilbert - Peter Maxwell

Adoptive Parent (s) Shelby Corcoran, LeRoy Berry Hiram Berry

Birth Siblings: Caroline Maxwell (Adopted as Caroline Forbes) Matthew Donovan

 **Later On That Night:**

"Klaus could I talk to Caroline alone please?"

"Okay very well, not too long"

"Hey Vicki, what's up"

"Im just going to come right out and say it... your my sister.

"Vicki are you feeling okay? Your not related to me"

"Ask your mom"

Calls Mom*

"Hey mom can I ask a weird question?"

"Sure sweetheart"

"Am I adopted?"

"UH, I would rather not explain over the phone."

"but yes Caroline, your father and I discovered that I couldn't carry a baby so since Jenna was having three we asked to adopted one of her and we chose you my precious girl."

"so my mother is dead? Who is my sister?"

"Siblings you mean.. Jenna had two girls and a boy You, Vicki and Matt."

The End (I'm probably not going to continue with this story because I have no idea where it is going but yeah..)


End file.
